TRICK AND TREAT
by Kuro Joker
Summary: Lucy dan Gray, ialah boneka Natsu. Tetapi, semenjak Lisanna datang, semua berubah. "Yang perempuan bernama Lucy dan yang laki-laki namanya Gray!"/"Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendorongmu, Lucy?"/"Namanya Juvia," Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Pembunuhan, Tragedy, Don't Like Don't Read, psychopath Author. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, minna-san! Saya author baru disini...**

**Joker-nyan, desu! Mohon dimaklumi jika cerita saya jelek**

**Mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san dan Senpa-senpai sekalian!**

**TRICK AND TREAT**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Pembunuhan, Sadisme, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror and Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Saat itu Natsu masih kecil, masih berumur 7 tahun. Ayahnya Igneel, dan ibunya Grandine membelikannya sepasang boneka.

"Yang perempuan bernama Lucy dan yang laki-laki namanya Gray!" seru Natsu kecil dengan imutnya. Natsu amatlah menyanyangi boneka itu.

Belasan tahun telah berlalu, Natsu telah tumbuh menjadi remaja berumur 21 tahun serta memiliki kekasih. Belasan tahun pula Lucy mencintai Natsu melebihi pasangannya, Gray. Tapi, begitu mendengar Natsu memiliki kekasih, hati Lucy serasa hancur lebur jadi abu. Walaupun begitu, Gray tetap menghiburnya. Karena Gray mencintai Lucy. Kekasih Natsu bernama Lisanna. Wajahnya sangat manis, rambutnya putih terlihat bersih. Lucy menganggapnya sebagai rival. Tapi mustahil bagi Lucy untuk mendapatkan Natsu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lucy hanyalah sekedar 'boneka tak bernyawa'.

Sehingga suatu hari, Natsu membawa Lisanna kerumahnya-kekamarnya. Lucy menatapnya sengit dari tempatnya dipajang, sebuah meja didepan jendela besar yang sedang dibuka lebar-lebar. Sementara Natsu membuat suguhan, Lisanna terus memandangi barang-barang Natsu. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kecil,

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi Natsu dan meninggalkan kalian, barang-barang bodoh di rumah tua ini," ujar Lisanna pelan. "Aku dengar namamu Lucy? Dan kau, Gray? Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi." Pipi Gray perlahan memanas. Lucy memandangnya kesal.

"Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendorongmu, Lucy?"

Sekali lagi Lisanna tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tangannya yang terlihat bersih bergerak mendorong Lucy. Lucy terjatuh. Ya, Lucy terjatuh keluar jendela. Gray tidak dapat memandangnya terlalu jauh, dikarenakan posisinya yang menghadap ke depan. Ingat? Dia 'boneka'. Lucy pasrah, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanyalah 'boneka'. Tetapi Lucy hanya bisa mengucapkan beberapa pesan, pesan perpisahan. Karena ia tahu, ia akan segera mati.

"Gray, jaga dirimu. Inilah perpisahan kita. Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai Natsu? Katakan pada Natsu, aku membenci Natsu. Padahal dirimulah yang selalu ada disampingku. _Gomenne_, Gray... _Aishiteru_... _Sayonara_..."

"Lucy! _Aishiteruyo_... _Gomenne_, Lucy... Aku tidak dapat berbuat lebih jauh, akan kusampaikan pesanmu. Aku janji, _sayonara_..." Gray menangis, berteriak kencang. Tapi percuma, bukan? Lagipula percakapan itu hanya bisa didengarkan oleh benda. Bukan manusia

Gray menangis. Menangis. Dan Menangis. Ia membenci Lisanna, begitu pula Natsu. Sedangkan Lisanna, tertawa puas.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kesimpulannya, yang akan terjadi jika aku mendorong Lucy adalah... Lucy akan mati, dan kalian bukan lagi pasangan! _Sayonara_ Lucy," Lisanna kembali menyeringai.

Natsu kembali dengan membawa suguhan. Lisanna duduk dengan tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sekilas, Natsu melihat Lisanna menyeringai, tetapi Natsu mengabaikannya.

"Loh, dimana Lucy? Lisanna, kau melihatnya?" tanya Natsu heran. Lisanna menggeleng. "Jangan-jangan?!"

Natsu menengok kebawah jendela. Lucy telah berada di bawah. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kereta kuda berisi kedua orang tuanya datang, seperti hendak melindas Lucy. Aku mohon, lindas saja aku, pikir Lucy. Natsu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lisanna tetap duduk diam menyeringai.

"Lucy, apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ayah, Ibu! BERHENTI! BERHENTI!" teriak Natsu keras. Tetapi kereta terus berjalan.

Melindas Lucy.

Hari itu menjadi kepedihan bagi Natsu. Lucy rusak, bukan... Lucy mati. Ia dibuang. Dengan keadaan rusak, tidak dapat diperbaiki.

"Aku akan balas dendam, aku akan balas dendam, aku akan balas dendam," pikir Gray sambil menangis.

"Ia hanyalah boneka, Natsu! Ia tidak bernyawa, bukankah kita bisa beli yang lain?" Natsu tidak menjawab. "Apakah ia lebih berharga daripada aku? Daripada nyawa keluargamu? Daripada dirimu?"

"Tidak... Aku telah merusaknya... Tidak! Mereka berbeda, Lisanna! Mereka telah menemani Wendy, mereka menemaniku! Sejak kecil... aku telah berjanji untuk merawat dan menjaga mereka. Mereka berharga, mereka penting,"

Keesokan harinya, Natsu mendapat hadiah dari Lisanna. Sebuah boneka. Lisanna asal membelinya, sebagai wujud permintaan maaf karena tidak menjaga Lucy selama Natsu menyiapkan suguhan. Alasan ia memberikan boneka hanya untuk Natsu, bukan untuk meminta maaf pada Gray, bukan untuk menyayangi boneka itu. Hal itu membuat Gray tambah dengki.

"Namanya Juvia," ujar Natsu.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau bersamamu! Kau dibeli olehnya, kau dibeli oleh pembunuh Lucy! Aku tidak mau!" bantah Gray.

"Gomenne, Gray-sama. Juvia harap, Juvia bisa bersama Gray-sama. Kemudian untuk suatu hari nanti, kita bisa membalaskan dendam Lucy-san," Juvia meminta maaf.

Sebulan telah berlalu, Gray dan Juvia memulai persahabatan mereka. Natsu dan Lisanna pun akan segera menikah. Tapi, suatu kecelakan terjadi. Menewaskan kedua orang tua Natsu. Wendy benar-benar _shock_ dan dititipkan dirumah neneknya. Sementara Natsu mulai berpikiran negatif.

"Aku muak! Aku muak! Ayo kita percepat pernikahan kita, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah 'terkutuk' ini!" Natsu marah.

"Iya, Natsu. Iya..." Hal itu membuat Lisanna bahagia.

Sudah bertahun-tahun rumah itu ditinggalkan. Gray dan Juvia masih disana. Dalam keadaan berdebu, dan tak terawat. Sama dengan barang lainnya. Hancur termakan umur.

Seorang gadis masuk ke 'mantan' rumah Natsu itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah, dan memakai baju gelap. Wajahnya yang cantik mulai menampakan diri.

"Natsu? Kaukah itu?" tanya Gray dan Juvia penarasaran.

"Bukan, aku Erza Scarlet. Seorang penyihir."

**TBC**

**Review jika perlu**

**Kritik jika jelek**

**Flame jika buruk**

**Tapi yang pasti, saya membutuhkan bantuan anda**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembali lagi bersama Joker-nyan, si Author Psychopath.**

**Gomen jika chapter ini terlalu pendek, minna**

**Joker-nyan juga lupa menuliskan bahwa FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid-Trick and Treat. Tapi jalan ceritanya tidak akan sama, malah jauuuuuh berbeda. Arigatou telah membanca badfic ini minna-san!**

**TRICK AND TREAT**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Pembunuhan, Sadisme, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror and Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Siang telah berganti malam. Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Aku Erza Scarlet. Seorang penyihir. Tenang, aku tidak bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin memakai rumah tidak terawat ini. Bukankah sayang jika rumah sebesar ini tidak dipakai? Ada perabotnya pula," Erza memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Gray, dan dia pasanganku, Juvia. Sebelumnya aku memiliki pasangan lain, Lucy. Tetapi dia_"

"Sudah, tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku tahu perasaanmu Gray. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Natsu?" potong Erza.

"Natsu ialah 'mantan' tuanku. Ia meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan kami disini. Tetapi, kami terus menunggunya. Berharap ia akan datang dan meminta maaf kepada kami, termasuk Lucy. Ternyata ia tidak pernah datang, mungkin itu karena Lisanna, istrinya Natsu. Aku membenci Natsu dan Lisanna! Lisannalah yang membunuh Lucy! Lisanna sangat kejam! Seperti penyihir!"

"Hey, aku tersindir!" Erza pundung seketika.

"Gomen," Gray tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau balas dendam? Aku punya rancana," tawar Erza.

"Mohon bantuannya, Erza!" Gray dan Juvia menyetujuinya.

Rencana Erza, Erza akan membuat surat wasiat palsu kepada Natsu yang menyatakan bahwa rumah ini secara resmi diwariskan kepada Natsu. Lalu Gray dan Juvia akan dirubah oleh Erza menjadi Manusia, merekalah yang mengantar surat itu. Kemungkinan, Natsu akan setuju menyatakan bahwa rumah ini menjadi milik Natsu. Setelah Natsu datang ke rumah ini, Erza akan berperan sebagai pengurus rumah selama Natsu pergi, sedangkan Gray dan Juvia menjadi Butler dan Maid. Rencana balas dendam lainnya akan dipikirkan secara spontan.

Esoknya, sesuai dengan rencana Erza, Gray dan Juvia mengantarkan surat itu ke Natsu. Tepat sesuai rencana. Natsu datang ke rumah itu. Dipagi yang cukup cerah ini, mereka akan memulai drama yang menyenangkan.

"Ohayou, Natsu-sama, Lisanna-sama. Saya Erza, pengurus rumah ini selama anda pergi," Erza memulai drama dengan senyuman. "Silakan masuk."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Natsu dan Lisanna masuk kedalam rumah lama mereka itu. Sekarang rumah itu sudah bersih, rapi, dan terawat. Ini semua berkat Erza yang banyak mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Ohayou, Natsu-sama. Nama saya Gray, saya Butler disini," Gray ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Sedangkan Juv-saya, adalah Juvia. Maid rumah ini," lanjut Juvia. "Anda ingin langsung Juv-saya antar ke kamar, atau duduk dulu disini?" Tanya Juvia kesusahan mengatakan saya mengingat Juvia (kurasa) tidak pernah mengatakan saya.

"Antar langsung ke kamar," jawab Natsu dengan singkat, padat, tapi jelas.

Gray dan Juvia mengantar Natsu dan Lisanna ke kamar. Sedangkan Erza sedang sial-sialnya. Erza yang membawa seluruh barang bawaan Natsu dan Lisanna yang beratnya hampir mengalahkan gajah.

"Tch, sial!" keluh Erza.

Mereka masuk ke kamar. Dulunya kamar itu adalah kamar orang tua Natsu, tapi mulai dari sekarang akan menjadi milik pasangan kejam itu.

"Tas...dan koper...anda...saya taruh...disini," ujar erza terengah-engah yang ternyata sudah dari tadi bolak-balik membawa barang bawaan mereka. "Tunggu saja pembalasanku," gumam Erza. Erza pergi berlalu menuju dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gray dan Juvia mendatangi kekasih itu lagi, memberitahu bahwa makanan telah siap. "Permisi, Natsu-sama. Makan siang anda sudah siap. Perlu saya antar ke ruang makan?" tanya Juvia. Untuk pertama kalinya Juvia dapat mengatakan 'saya' dengan lancar tanpa ada halangan suatu apapun.

"Ya," Natsu kembali menjawabnya dengan singkat. Natsu berjalan meninggalkan Lisanna dan Gray di kamar, diikuti oleh Juvia. Entah kenapa malah Natsu yang mengantar Juvia ke ruang makan.

Lisanna barusan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi gaun merah, ia juga memakai aksesoris serta dandanan menor yang sama merahnya dengan gaunnya. Hanya tinggal rambut dan kulitnya yang tidak terlihat merah.

"Hari ini anda sangat cantik, Lisanna-sama," puji Gray dengan tatapan menggodanya, tatapan lembut yang amat tampan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Gray! Aku malu," balas Lisanna dengan muka memanas. "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Benarkah begitu?"

"Tentu, Nona. Tapi sayang sekali_" lanjut Gray. "_wajahmu yang cantik itu hanya untuk menutupi hatimu yang busuk! Dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Tatapan lembut Gray berubah menjadi dingin. Gray mengunci kamar dari dalam. Lisanna mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ia bergidik ketakutan. Gray kembali mendekat, semakin mendekat menuju arah Lisanna. Wajah dingin Gray terpampang seringaian yang menusuk.

"Hey, Lisanna-sama. Sepertinya hawa disini terlalu panas, bukan? Bahkan kau mulai berkeringat. Tenang saja, aku dapat mengubah suhu tubuhmu menjadi dingin," ucap Gray santai.

"G-Gray, apa mau-mu? To-tolong jangan mendekat!"

"Mauku? Lihatlah dirimu, gaunmu, aksesorismu, riasanmu, semuanya berwarna merah. Sayang bukan, jika rambutmu dan kulitmu masih berwarna putih? Jadi intinya, bolehkah aku mengubahnya menjadi warna merah? Gray tersenyum, bukan... lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Be-berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" Gray semakin mendekat. "Berhenti!"

"Lisanna, teganya kau... membunuh Lucy-ku."

**TBC**

**Minna-san, dan senpai-senpai semua, arigatou karena telah membaca badfic ini. Terima kasih juga kepada kalian yang telah me-review FF ini. Satu kata Review-an kalian sudah sangat berguna bagi Joker-nyan. Karena dengan banyaknya review, semangat Joker-nyan bertambah.**

**Sekarang saatnya membalas review ^w^**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**** : Arigatou telah mengingatkan Hinagiku-senpai-san! Terima kasih pula telah mereview!**

** :Ini sudah Joker-nyan lanjutkan. ****Beneran ceritanya seru? Arigatou! Tapi sayang, Lucy nggak akan hidup lagi. Yah, kira-kira cuma jadi arwah gentayangan. Akhirannya nggak ada NaLu-nya. Gomen, ya? Kok bisa tahu kalau Erza ngubah Gray sama Juvia jadi manusia? Arigatou telah mereview~~~**

**Jellal fullbuster**** : Apakah wajah joker-nyan sebegitu horrornya sampai sama dengan ceritanya? Wajar saja, authoe memang Psychopath! Arigatou telah mereview**

**Review jika perlu**

**Komentar jika lumayan**

**Saran jika ada yang kurang**

**Kritik jika jelek**

**Flame jika buruk**

**Tapi yang pasti, saya membutuhkan bantuan anda**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRICK AND TREAT**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Pembunuhan, Sadisme, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror and Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Gray mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantong bajunya. Dibukanya pisau itu dan mengarahkannya ke Lisanna. Lisanna benar-benar takut melihat pisau itu. Dengan perlahan, Gray terus maju ke Lisanna.

"Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hati ini, melihat secara langsung orang yang amat kucintai dan kusayangi?" Gray memecah keheningan. "Sakit. Hatiku serasa hancur. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan Natsu mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya meninggalkannya lebih dahulu? Aku akan membuatmu hancur seperti Lucy, dengan keadaan 'dilindas kereta pada bagian kepala' sehingga tidak dapat diperbaiki."

"Gray, ma-maafkan aku.. a-aku tidak bermaksud mm-membunuhnya," Lisanna semakin bergemetar.

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, minta maaflah kepada Lucy... di akhirat sana," Gray menyeringai.

Ia menebas Lisanna berkali-kali. Cairan merah pekat itu mengucur dari bekas tebasan di tubuh Lisanna. Lisanna berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya sudah banyak tercabik dan tertebas. Saking sakitnya, Lisanna tidak dapat mersakan sakit lagi. Bahkan ia sudah tidak berteriak lagi. Tiba-tiba Gray membuka laci meja di kamar tersebut. Ternyata di dalam laci itu ada pisau yang lebih besar lagi, lebih tajam lagi, dan dapat menghasilkan luka yang lebih besar bahkan lebih parah serta dalam.

"Tenang saja, Lisanna-sama. Oh, tunggu. Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk dipanggil Lisanna'-sama', lagipula kau tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang wanita. Kau hanyalah manusia tidak berharga, manusia yang tidak berguna, yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Aku tidak akan melindas kepalamu, aku hanya ingin memisahkan kepala dari tubuhmu. Mudah, bukan?" Gray kembali menyeringai, matanya menatap tajam Lisanna. "Hanya dipancung,'kok!"

Lisanna menatapnya ngeri. Gray tertawa tidak sabar untuk membunuh Lisanna. Ditebasnya Leher Lisanna dengan pisau itu.

**CENSORED**

Sementara itu, Natsu...

"Kok Lisanna lama, ya?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia.

Juvia sedikit tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Natsu-sama. Di sana ada Gray-sama. Gray-sama akan membu- melindungi Lisanna-sama," ucap Juvia menenangkan Natsu.

"Ini hanya persaanku saja atau bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya dulu kita pernah bertemu? Benarkah itu?"tanya Natsu.

"Sepertinya per_"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar jeritan dari kamar Natsu. Natsu segera berlari kekamar itu diikuti oleh Juvia dibelakangnya. Tentunya dengan seringaian.

Sesampainya di kamar...

"Li-lisanna..." ucap Natsu hampir muntah melihat jasad Lisanna tanpa kepala.

Keadaan Lisanna mengenaskan. Jasadnya tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Darah semakin banyak mengalir dari sayatan-tebasan di tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Bahkan jasad tersebut tidak berkepala. Kepalanya hilang entah kemana. Terlihat pisau bekas tusukan itu ada di bawah Natsu, pisau besar yang tadi Gray pakai.

Tubuh Natsu mulai berkeringat deras. Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kengerian. Natsu jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menggelinding ke arah Natsu. Seperti bola, tapi bola itu mengeluarkan darah. Akankah itu? Ya, kepala Lisanna menggelinding begitu saja. Tubuh Natsu semakin bergemetar ketakutan. Natsu menghadap ke belakang dan Juvia sudah ada dibelakangnya membawa pisau yang agak kecil dari pisau yang Gray pakai untuk membunuh Lisanna. Juvia mengarahkannya kepada Natsu secara spontan lalu menusuknya.

"Ju-juvia..." Darah mulai mengalir dari tempat tertusuk itu. "_Go-gomennasai_... Juvia... Gray.."

"Kau melupakan seseorang, Natsu-san," saran Juvia.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Lucy-san." Jantung Natsu serasa teriris-iris begitu mendengar nama itu.

Kali ini Gray datang dengan membawa katana yang tipis dan tajam. Maaf, tepatnya 3 katana yang tipis dan tajam. Gray melempar salah satunya ke arah Natsu. Menyebabkan sebuah luka tusuk yang lebih dalam, sampai menembus. Natsu berteriak kesakitan. Ia mengingatnya. Hari dimana saat Lucy tewas, hari dimana saat Lisanna membeli Juvia, hari dimana saat Natsu dan Lisanna pergi dari rumah itu. Hari dimana saat Natsu masih bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan sepsang boneka itu.

Gray mengambil katana ke 2, lalu menebas Natsu dalam. Natsu kembali meringis, air matanya perlahan keluar. Menetes deras bersamaan dengan cairan merah yang lebih banyak keluar daripada cairan bening itu. Air mata penyesalan.

Masih denga pedang ke 2, Gray kembali menebas Natsu berulang-ulang. Luka yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tangisan Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi, tangisan penyesalan yang tak pernah berakhir. Gray juga menangis, Juvia pun menangis. Menangis karena kehilangan Lucy. Menangis menyesal karena tidak menjaga Lucy. Menangis karena seorang Lucy, 'sebuah boneka'.

"_Gomennasai_, Gray. _Gomennasai_. _Gomennasai_, Lucy. _Gomennasai_, minna," Natsu menangis menyesali perbuatannya, menangis meminta maaf.

"Meminta maaf tak akan cukup untuk kematian Lucy. Dengan membunuhmu, Lucy akan memaafkanmu, Natsu," ucap Gray menyarankan. "Tahukah kau, selama Lucy hidup, Lucy selalu mencintaimu? Tapi apa daya bagi Lucy? Lucy hanyalah sebuah boneka! Boneka tak bernyawa! Sedangkan kau, manusia. Kau bersama dengan Lisanna! Perempuan yang telah membunuh Lucy! Kenapa kau menerimanya dengan mudah? Lucy menangis, baka! Lucy mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa kau mencintai Lisanna? Kono yaro! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Gray benar-benar emosi.

Ditebasnya berkali-kali. Sampai Natsu tidak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa.

"_Tasukete_, Lucy... _Onegai_..."ringis Natsu.

Gray masih menebasnya terus-menerus dan terus-menerus. "Jangan pernah manusia sepertimu menyebut nama Lucy! Manusia tak berhar_"

"_Gray, cukup. Natsu, janganlah pernah kau mengulangi hal seperti ini. Aku memaafkan kalian semua, kecuali... aku tidak akan memaafkan Lisanna. Entah kenapa, tapi aku akan berusaha memaafkannya. Kalian tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja di akhirat sana, aku punya banyak teman. Teman yang baik. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Suara itu... Lucy?" Semua(kecuali Lisanna) melirik ke pintu. Di sana ada Lucy, sang boneka dalam wujud manusia.

Lucy menggotong Natsu ke kamar lain, lalu mengobatinya.

"Lucy, kenapa bisa?" tanya Gray.

"Karena Erza, dia telah memperbaikiku selama ini. Maaf selama ini aku tidak memberitahu kalian," Lucy tersenyum. "Tapi," Lucy menangis. "_Gomen_, minna. Aku tidak dapat berlama-lama disini, teman-temanku sudah menunggu." Tubuh Lucy mulai memudar.

"Tapi, Lucy_"

"Maaf, Juvia. _Gomen, minna_. Memang benar tubuh bonekaku telah diperbaiki Erza, tapi tidak dengan nyawaku. Ini memang sudah saatnya, Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tolong jaga tubuh bonekaku, ne?"

Lucy mengecup kening Gray dan Natsu perlahan, kemudian memeluk Juvia kemudian Erza yang sudah dari tadi ada disana tapi tidak disadari(?)

"_Arigatou_, Erza. _Arigatou_, minna," Lucy tersenyum bahagia. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi mahkota mawar merah yang berterbangan.

**OWARI**

**Ahay, **_**Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa**_**, Minna-san! Gomen kalu ceritanya nggantung, tapi akan ada epilognya kok! **_**Arigatou**_** telah mereview, ternyata review-annya sudah ada 15! ^O^ tentu saja Joker-nyan bahagia. Sekarang saatnya menjawab reviewnya~**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart : **_**Arigatou**_** telah mereview, Hinagiku-senpai. Joker-nyan juga suka lagu ini. **

** : Gomen pendek banget chap 2-nya, tapi ini sudah lanjut kok!**

**Raisa Fernandes : Joker-nyan mengizinkan untuk mereview, siapa saja boleh. Cara membunuh Lisanna ada di atas(?) BTW, **_**arigatou**_** telah mereview, ne ^^**

**Hana-chan : Bagus? Keren? **_**Arigatou**_**, hana-chan! **_**Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou**_

**Hitomi No Azure : Wah, bonekanya juga bisa kebayang gitu? Bahkan Joker-nyan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuknya(?) Pembersihannya kurang seru gara-gara ada sensornya. Yah, gimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Pokoknya, dipancung. Gitu dah, **_**arigatou**_** telah meriview, Hitomi-san**

**Strawberry Chocola : Yah, Erza pasti membantu juga. NaLi tidak akan bahagia karena Joker-nyan membenci Nali. Joker-nyan love NaLu :* Natsu itu lupa sama mereka. **_**Arigatou **_**Strawberry-chan!**

**Mako-chan : mako-chan, gomenne? Karena Lucy tidak dengan Gray. Lucy akan bersama Natsu(lihat epilog) Tapi **_**arigatou **_**telah bersemangat untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini. Joker-nyan juga benci Lisanna, arigatou.**

**Semoga Epilog ini tidak fail dan mengcewakan, minna ^^**

**EPILOG**

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada jasad Lisanna?" Natsu masih setengah menangis.

"Coba kau tidak menikahi manusia tidak berharga ini," Gray senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Wooke, minna! Ayo kita kubur Lisanna! Kalian para lelaki, gali lubang yang dalam di sebelah sumur itu!" Erza menunjukkan ibu jarinya. "Tapi sebelum itu, karena Natsu pemilik rumah ini, bloeh aku tinggal disini juga?" Natsu mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Bruk! Natsu menabrak seorang gadis, yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya. Gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang sedang berjalan dengan teman berambut biru tuanya. "Ah, _Gomen_. Biar aku bantu..." ucap Natsu. "Aku Natsu Dragneel," tanpa disangka-sangka Natsu malah mau berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy meraih tangan Natsu lalu berjabat tangan.

"Lucy...?"tanya Natsu yang menyadari Lucy tersebut. "Mungkinkah reinkarnasi?"

Cerita cinta pun segera dimulai...

**Review jika perlu**

**Komentar jika lumayan**

**Saran jika ada yang kurang**

**Kritik jika jelek**

**Flame jika buruk**

**Tapi yang pasti, saya membutuhkan bantuan anda**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
